


Can’t Help Falling For You

by livsinpjs



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anniversary, Other, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livsinpjs/pseuds/livsinpjs
Summary: just some self-indulgent fluff to go along with my s/o’s youtube animatic https://youtu.be/VW2EfWJvz6c
Relationships: Liv(Citrine)/Sam(Flamingo Topaz)
Kudos: 1





	Can’t Help Falling For You

It was a cold February afternoon. February 14th to be exact; and Liv was sitting on a bench in the Beacon Hills Train Station, nervously tapping her foot to the beat of the intercoms music as she waited for her other half. The station was oddly vacant of humans, even though it was Valentine’s Day, a holiday celebrated by humans all around the world. Liv thought it was kind of ironic that the day of love was the same day as her and Sam’s first encounter.

~~~~~

Citrine was singing to herself as she tidied up her apartment, watering her plants and feeding her pets. When she had finished her tune a voice seemingly coming from her own head said. “That was beautiful!”

Startled, Citrine looked around her apartment for the source of the voice.

“Thank you?” She spoke out to seemingly nobody.

“You’re very welcome!” There it was again, that voice seemingly coming from inside her head. She noticed her gem was glowing.

“Oh my gosh. Am I going crazy?” Citrine touched her gem and felt it’s warmth. Okay not going crazy then..

The voice laughed and it was honestly the most beautiful sound Citrine had ever heard, her stomach filling with butterflies at the sound.

“If you’re going crazy then so am I. I just started hearing this amazing voice inside my head, didn’t know where it was coming from but it looks like my suspicions were correct.” The voice said.

“What? That it’s coming from inside your head?”

“Exactly.”

Citrine had made her way to her bedroom, where her mirror sat on the floor. She sat in front of it and watched her gem as it glowed along with the voice in her head. “So, are you a crystal gem?” she asked.

“Uh, yeah? How’d you know that?”

“I am too, your voice is coming from my gem.”

“That makes so much sense! Oh uh, I’m Flamingo Topaz by the way.” the voice, er, Flamingo Topaz introduced themself.

“Citrine.” She said back.

And that was the start of the best thing in Citrine’s life.

~~~~~

They soon grew close, speaking to each other everyday. A month or two goes by and ‘Sam’ and ‘Liv’ were born; The gems having decided to give each other human nicknames.

Soon after that Liv was professing her love to Sam. Sam exclaiming the same. Liv had learned that Sam lived all the way in Tatoonie, and so they wouldn’t be able to meet up in person. But Sam had vowed to make their way to Beacon Hills someday so that they could be together.

That day was today.

A cold chill ran through the train station and Liv held herself for warmth. The song ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love’ started playing over the intercom, fitting for the holiday.

The song, which happened to be the song Liv was singing when she first met Sam. It had been a while since Sam had said that they had arrived. Liv was starting to get nervous when a hand reached out in front of her. She looked up and there Sam was, in all of their glory, a soft smile resting on their face. Liv returned the smile and no words were needed to be spoken at that moment.

Liv took Sam’s hand and soon they were dancing together in the empty station. Finally able to hold each other. They embraced, holding each other as they moved along with the music. And then it happened.

One moment Sam and Liv were dancing together. The next, Imperial Fire Topaz was opening their eyes; feeling warm and whole.


End file.
